Aikatsu Restart!
Aikatsu Restart! 'is one of MoonlightRainbow's fanseries on Fandom of Idols wiki. Its story takes place in universe similiar to AKB0048 but also references and uses songs from Aikatsu! Creation MoonlightRainbow got idea for this series when she thought about making AKB0048 and Aikatsu! crossover story. The first idea was to put characters from Aikatsu! in AKB0048 universe and make them understudies of group AKB0048. However later on she changed her mind and decided to make series with original characters that takes place in universe similiar to AKB0048, however instead of successors being named after AKB48 members they are named after characters of Aikatsu! series. Plot ''Aikatsu Restart! Episodes Story takes place in the future where humanity had to leave Earth and now lives on different planets across the universe. However government forbids music and entetainment on many of those planets. To resist this rule new idol group Aikatsu Restart! (inspired by idol activity (Aikatsu!) from Earth) was born. Members take name of old idols of Aikatsu! and sing even where entertainment isn't allowed. Decades had passed and now it's time for Aikatsu Restart's 83rd generation audition. Many girls from different planets dream of joining the group but only some will pass the audition and start to live a completely different life. Characters Understudies 83rd Generation '''Hamada Kyoko - Friendly and clumsy girl who actually took 82nd generation auditions but didn't pass but being very persistent she tried again. She doesn't seem to be very good as idol but actually has big potential. She is big fan of Hoshimiya Ichigo the 5th and 6th. Kamenashi Suzura - A girl who is big fan of Aikatsu Restart and knows almost everything about it's history. She always talks about information of the group and past memebers. She even knows a lot of original members. She often tries to guess who her fellow understudies are going to succed. Hagiwara Adzumi - A girl who loves to sing. She wasn't very close to others at first as she wanted to concentrate on her work but eventually she becomes friendly with them. Nishida Nao - A girl who loves dancing which is the main reason she wanted to be part of Aikatsu Restart. Katagiri Takayo - A girl who loves books, especially fantasy and is seen reading almost all of the time when she has no lessons or work. She is slightly shy and at beginning not sure how to talk to others but eventually relaxes around them. Akiba Rikki '- The youngest girl of Aikatsu Restart. Rikki is very cheerful and energetic and loves cute things and animals. Most of other members see her as little sister. Despite her young age Rikki is very serious about her idol work. 82nd Generation 'Hanazono Kayami - Oyama Sae - Maria's twin sister. Despite being the more shy one of duo she is quite friendly but became more closed into herself after her twin sister became successor and she felt like they don't spend as much time together as they used to. Okada Miku - 81st Generation Ikehara Maki - Friendly girl who is considered to be older sister of understudies. She always helps others and encourages them. She always tries to stay positive and hides her worries of still not being able to become a successor. Sakurai Ukyo -''' 'Mitsue Ageha ' - Successors 'Hoshimiya Ichigo the 6th '- Former understudy of 82nd generation. She became popular very quickly and was first understudy of her generation to become a successor. Her goal is to overcome Kanzaki Mizuki who is currently Center Nova. Despite being one of the top idols of group, Ichigo is surprisingly ordinary and when people see her off stage they often wonder how comes she is so good at her work. '''Kanzaki Mizuki the 5th - Current Center Nova of Aikatsu Restart. Kitaouji Sakura the 9th - Kurebayashi Juri the 10th - Ichinose Kaede the 7th ' - 'Himesato Maria the 11th '- Former understudy of 82nd generation and Sae's twin sister. 'Kamiya Shion the 13thKotozone Mion- Kazesawa Sora the 12th '- 'Otoshiro Seira the 8th - Hattori Yu the 15th '- 'Daichi Nono the 10th - Shinjo Hinaki the 9th - Shirakaba Risa the 8th - Staff Former Members Others Locations Music Aikatsu Restart! uses music from Aikatsu! series. Trivia Category:Fan Series Category:Aikatsu Restart! Category:Aikatsu! Series Category:AKB0048 Series Category:User:MoonlightRainbow